Sisters Forever
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Las hermanas Amser, son populares, bonitas y divertidas. Pero todo cambia cuando una de ellas, Quinn, en un viaje a New York, llega embarazada. Sus padres quieren que aborte y ella no permite eso escapándose de su casa. Sus hermanas deciden buscarla y al obtener suerte conocen a 3 chicos lindos que las ayudarán a sobrevivir sin sus padres. Todo crédito a Glee latino.
1. Escape peligroso

**¡Hola hermanos gleeks! Bueno hoy quise trasladar esta historia hacia fanfiction, para los que no la conocen. Esta historia, para mí, es increíble, me encanta. No es mía y le pertenece a la página de facebook: Glee latino. Todo el crédito para ellos. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, y aún peor los fragmentos de la canción escrita en este capítulo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Escape peligroso.

Si había algo que no les gustaba hacer era levantarse temprano. Aparte de que no estaban acostumbradas, ya que estaban a solo 2 semanas de la finalización de clases. Pero Santana y Rachel Amser debían hacerlo para ir a buscar a sus hermanas con sus padres. Cuando Santana se levanto y vio el sol que iluminaba la ciudad sintió ganas de salir afuera y estar con sus hermanas en Nueva York, pero ella y Rachel ya habían ido allá. Cada una sola. Era una especie de costumbre ir solo con una chica que las "cuidara" a Nueva York para preparar el vestido para los 16. Y esta vez había sido el turno de Quinn y Brittany. Las gemelas más pequeñas de la familia habían ido a la gran ciudad para hablar con la modista. El próximo año iban a cumplir 16 y querían que todo fuera perfecto.  
Rachel se levanto, se lavo la cara, los dientes y se subió al auto donde Santana junto con Mark y Alice, sus padres, la esperaban. Como una familia partieron a la estación. Cuando Santana había ido y, ahora también, Rachel estaba nerviosa por que les pudiera pasar algo. Era una semana que se iban a Nueva York y como hermana mayor, sabia que la chica que las cuidaba no era del todo lista y si ella se escapaba ni se imaginaba lo que Quinn y Brittany juntas podrían estar haciendo. Pero el hecho de no decir nada era un código, porque al fin y al cabo, la semana en la que se había ido con 15 años sola a Nueva York había sido asombrosa.  
Llegaron a la estación y vieron a Quinn y Brittany bajar del tren. Santana y Rachel corrieron a saludarlas. Eran sus hermanas que amaban con todo el corazón. Se saludaron, abrazaron y besaron entre si. Las hermanas Amser habían vuelto.

Así que…- dijo Rachel mientras se preparaba una tostada. Toda la familia estaba desayunando en un bar cercano a la estación- ¿Cómo la pasaron?

Magníficamente genial- contesto Brittany con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No quiero que tengan otra hija- comenzó a decir Quinn- pero si la tienen por favor cambien a la niñera que nos ponen. Esa mujer es tan molesta.

Es tonta- dijo Santana, directa como siempre- pero hace más fácil que nos escabullamos.

¡Santana!- dijo su madre retándola. Quinn, Brittany y Rachel compartieron una risa cómplice recordando la vez que cada una se escapo.

No pero hablando en serio, ¿Cuánto le pagan? Los esta estafando- dijo Santana sonriendo.

Por favor, hija- dijo el padre despacio- ¿y que es eso de que se escapaban?

Nada- dijo Rachel sin darle importancia- es que a tu hija de 16 le gusta hacer bromas.

Como sea- dijo Santana mirando a Brittany y Quinn- hoy a la noche nos cuentan todo.

Por supuesto- dijo Quinn chocando puños con Santana. Tenia mucho que contar, pero una rara sensación al mismo tiempo. No sabia que le pasaba pero no era la misma que antes.

Tenemos una fiesta esta noche- dijo Rachel entrando a la habitación. Todas sus hermanas habían salido de bañarse y cada una estaba en lo suyo.

¿Fiesta?- repitió Brittany- ¿Y que se supone que le vamos a inventar esta vez a papa? Había organizado una cena con sus amigos y amigas de mama para "contarles detalles de los 16 de sus niñitas".

Aparte decís a la noche, y ya son las 10- dijo Quinn mirándola extrañada.

Santana- dijo Rachel mirando a su hermana- ¿viste por acá a dos rubias lindas e inteligentes?

No, no las vi- contesto Santana siguiéndole el juego- solamente están estas dos personas de 15 años cada una que parece que Nueva York les hizo mal y se olvidaron de todo.

Basta- dijo Brittany riendo y revoleándole una almohada a Santana- esta bien, nos olvidamos, es que allá no estaban ustedes para recordarnos. Digamos que no nos portamos mal.

No les creo- dijo Rachel sentándose- o por lo menos no creo que Quinn se haya portado bien.

No sé que insinúas- dijo Quinn levantándose- mejor preparémonos para la fiesta y digámosle a papa y mama que nos vamos a…

La casa de la prima- completo Santana.

Exacto- dijo Rachel y fue a abrazarlas- yo las cuido.

Pocos eran los ejemplos que daba que estaban bien. Pero era verdad que las cuidaba. Las pequeñas gemelas tenían 15 años, cerca de los 16 pero eran muy diferentes. Brittany era mucho más inocente y niña que Quinn. Quinn por momentos parecía de la edad de Rachel. Y así se había desarrollado. Las 4 ya iban de fiesta en fiesta con tan solo 15, 16 y 17 años. No sabían si lo que hacían estaba bien, pero se divertían. Y esa noche volvían todas juntas, y era la primera fiesta después de que las clases hayan terminado. Iban a romper la noche.

Maquillaje, ropa y peinado. Todo en su lugar. La fiesta era en una casa, con piscina. Ya sabían como iba a terminar todo. Muchas personas conocidas estaban allí, también conocidos de la escuela. Las cuatro entraron contoneando sus caderas y moviendo su cabello con una cara completamente indiferente. Eran más que sexies, y todo el que pase a su lado lo notaba. Santana se fue con un chico que ya había conocido en la escuela, Brittany con unas chicas que eran compañeras de ella, Quinn y Rachel se quedaron solas en la barra.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rachel- te noto rara.

Me siento rara- contesto Quinn. Rachel era la que mas la conocía y siempre hablaba más con ella.

¿Paso algo en Nueva York?- pregunto preocupada su hermana.

Pasaron muchas cosas, pero nada que no haya hecho antes- dijo Quinn con sinceridad- ya se me va a pasar, mejor tomo algo para calmarme.

Si, tampoco tomes mucho- dijo Rachel mirándola raro. Luego, sintió que alguien le toco el hombro.

Hola- dijo una voz, Rachel se dio vuelta.

Hola- dijo ella viendo al chico que le hablaba.

¿Cómo es tu nombre?- pregunto el, que por cierto, Rachel pensó que era muy atractivo.

Rachel- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿y el tuyo?

Me llamo Blaine-

Blaine- repitió ella intentando recordar si lo había visto alguna vez- no te conozco, ¿verdad?

No creo. Si te conociera no te habría dejado ir- dijo Blaine.

Wow, que galán- dijo Rachel mirándolo fijamente- y definitivamente no te conozco porque si no me acordaría de vos.

Gracias- dijo el- ¿vamos a bailar?

Claro- dijo ella yendo con el. Quinn la miraba y se daba cuenta de que no tenia ganas de estar allí, Brittany la fue a buscar y juntas fueron a bailar. Santana estaba con el mismo chico y Rachel reía con Blaine.  
De repente, la música dejo de sonar y una chica hablo al micrófono. Santana la miro con bronca, y por murmullos se entero que era la dueña de la casa.

Bueno- comenzó a decir la chica- comenzaremos con un pequeño karaoke. Todos abuchearon, y Rachel reconoció a la chica. Era la "envidiosa" de la escuela que siempre tenia problemas con las cuatro.

Yo quiero cantar- dijo Rachel sonriendo, porque en realidad lo hacia apropósito.

Tú no puedes cantar- dijo la dueña, Rachel ya estaba al lado del micrófono.

No quiero cantar sola, quiero cantar con mis 3 hermanas- dijo ella y las tres se subieron al escenario.

Disculpen pero ninguna de las Amser puede cantar, ni siquiera se porque vinieron- dijo la chica.

Porque somos el alma de la fiesta- dijo Santana con una sonrisa irónica.

No, ustedes son las chicas fáciles de la fiesta-

Déjanos cantar- dijo Rachel tomando el micrófono pero la dueña, llamada Tina, se lo corrió.

Váyanse de mi casa- dijo Tina con tranquilidad.

¿Sabes que?- dijo Quinn acercándose- nos iremos pero tendremos nuestro propio karaoke al que, si quieres pasar vergüenza, estas invitada.

¿Un karaoke?- repitió Tina riendo- claro, seguramente lo pagara tu papito.

Si, como le paga al tuyo- dijo Santana acercándose y empujándola, Brittany la separo.

Vámonos- dijo Rachel caminando a la salida. Blaine era la primera vez que veía a las hermanas Amser y se había quedado encantado, sobre todo por Rachel, no quería que se vayan. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que se habían ido pero lo que creían estaba errado…

Blaine se había quedado pensando. El nombre de Rachel le resonaba por la cabeza. Nunca le había costado buscar a otra chica luego de que una se fuera o le haya dado vuelta la cara. Pero sabía que Rachel era diferente, especial. Y mientras pensaba eso, una música comenzó a sonar. Miro hacia la entrada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quinn, Brittany, Santana y Rachel entraron todas vestidas de rojo con un gran parlante, Rachel estaba encima de él y las demás lo acarreaban.  
Todos se voltearon a verlas, Rachel y Santana tenían un micrófono cada una y las cuatro tenían caras desafiantes.  
Rachel:  
Living easy, living free  
season ticket on a one-way ride.

Blaine la miro y ella sonrió mientras se bajaba del parlante.  
Santana:  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
taking everything in my stride.

La dueña de la casa no podía ocultar su cara de odio.  
Rachel:  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
ain't nothing I would rather do.

Las cuatro se habían subido al mini escenario que había en la casa para el karaoke.  
Santana:  
Going down, party time  
my friends are gonna be there too.

Todos estaban expectantes al estribillo, y las cuatro estaban en fila mirando a todos.  
Todas juntas:  
I'm on the highway to hell

Rachel:  
I'm on the highway

Quinn comenzó a ver todo con movimientos y a sentirse mal pero continuo bailando y cantando.  
Quinn, Brittany y Santana:  
Highway to hell.

La música seguía sonando y cuando Rachel cantaba, lo hacia mirando a Blaine de manera sensual y él le sonreía.  
Rachel:  
I'm on the highway to hell.

Terminaron la canción cruzadas de brazos.

Bueno, eso es lo que se pierden por no dejarnos en el karaoke- dijo Santana tirando el micrófono y yéndose del lugar. Las demás sonrieron y la siguieron pero mientras Quinn estaba llegando a la salida, sintió que se caía y luego no recordó nada. Se había desmayado.

Quinn, Quinnie- escuchaba que decía una voz.

Despierta- decía otra voz femenina. De a poco las iba escuchando más cercanas y cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con una persona conocida.

Despertó- grito Brittany con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Santana con cara de preocupación.

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Quinn sentándose de a poco y dándose cuenta de que estaban en una casa desconocida.

En mi casa- dijo un chico que a ella le parecía haberlo visto.

Él es Blaine, Quinn- explico Rachel apareciendo por detrás- no podíamos llevarte a un hospital, ninguna de las cuatro es mayor de edad, ni podíamos ir a casa ni quedarnos allí así que como los padres de el no están, nos ofreció para que te traigamos.

Ah, gracias- dijo Quinn mirando a Blaine, él le sonrió.

Bueno- dijo Blaine- las dejo solas.

Claro- dijo Brittany, y cuando él se fue, las tres se juntaron alrededor de su hermana.

¿Qué te paso?- volvió a preguntar Santana.

No lo se, me caí y luego desperté acá- explico Quinn sin saber que decir- debemos haber quedado como unas taradas.

Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estés bien- dijo Rachel sonriendo y corriéndole el pelo de la cara a Quinn que estaba mas que preocupada.

Tenes que ver a un medico- dijo Santana seriamente.

Pero mama va a estar insoportable- dijo Quinn quejándose.

No podes estar desmayándote así por la vida- dijo Rachel.

Solo fue una vez- contesto Quinn algo molesta.

No le vamos a decir a mama que te desmayaste porque si lo hacemos va a saber que nos escapamos, pero vos mañana vas a hablar con ella y le decís que te sentiste mal en NY y queres que te lleve al medico, ¿esta claro?- dijo Rachel retándola.

Pareces mama- dijo Brittany mirándola.

¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Santana.

Vamos a casa directo a la cama, es tarde- dijo Rachel agarrando su abrigo. Cuando salía, vio que Blaine estaba en la puerta.

Gracias por todo- dijo ella cuando se le acerco.

No es nada, quería ayudar- dijo el sonriendo.

Hiciste mucho mas de lo que te imaginas- Rachel se sentía raramente nerviosa.

Bueno, me gustaría hacer más-

Cuando quieras, ya te di mi numero de celular- dijo Rachel y los dos compartieron una mirada cómplice- entonces, nos vamos.

Adiós- dijo el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla de despedida. Cuando se fueron se quedo mirando hacia afuera, y pensando cuando era conveniente llamarla.

Como siempre, la madre tenia cosas "mas importantes" antes que acompañar al medico a su hija. Habían planeado que Quinn la esperaría y las dos juntas harían la consulta. Después de llamar y llamar a su mama, ella le contesto que no iba a poder porque estaba "trabajando" y mando a Santana para que la acompañe, si no, no la iban a dejar pasar.

Aquí estoy- dijo Santana que llego agitada.

Ya nos llaman- dijo Quinn que parecía algo nerviosa.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Santana.

No, no estoy bien- pero cuando su hermana le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, ya debían entrar.

El doctor escucho atento los síntomas y luego le hizo un chequeo general a Quinn. Conocía a las hermanas Amser hace muchísimo tiempo y dudaba en preguntar algo.

Santana, te voy a pedir que te retires por favor- dijo el medico, Quinn asintió con la cabeza y su hermana se retiro- Quinn, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy seria.

Adelante- dijo ella con seguridad.

¿Ya iniciaste tu vida sexual?- Quinn no sabia que contestar. La había iniciado pero tenía miedo de que el doctor hable con su madre.

¿Por qué pregunta eso?- quiso saber ella.

Porque los síntomas que describes son los mismos de un embarazo-

Quinn no se sorprendió. Lo sentía pero no estaba segura y no iba a decir nada hasta no estarlo. Algo así cambiaria su vida. O al menos eso pensaba ella, porque cambiaria la vida de todos a su alrededor, y la de gente que todavía ni siquiera conocía.

* * *

**¿No les encantó? *-* Porque si no, no son humanos. Okno xD ¡Reviews please!**


	2. Encuentros y descubrimientos 1era parte

**Hola mis queridos hermanos gleeks! Como verán, he vuelto! he estado muy ocupada con el colegio, ustedes entenderán :(**

**Por si acaso, las parejas que contiene este fic son: blainchel, finchel, fintana, sebtana, fabrevans, bram y posiblemente klaine.**

**Bueno, sin más parloteos aquí el 2do capítulo (primera parte)**

**Glee no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, le pertenece a la página de facebook "glee latino".**

* * *

Brittany era muy diferente a su hermana gemela. Pero se querían muchísimo y tenían una conexión increíble. Quinn era mucho más extrovertida que ella, y más madura. Brittany era caprichosa, ingenua e infantil. Eso no le sacaba sensualidad. Las cuatro hermanas tenían la misma belleza y sensualidad. Pero lo diferente de Brittany era que ella nunca se había entregado. Le gustaba jugar con su cuerpo pero todavía esperaba enamorarse de alguien para entregarle algo muy valioso para ella. Y creía que era algo que todavía compartía con Quinn, pero desde que volvió de NY sabia que no era así. Nunca le había dicho nada pero lo sabia, era su hermana. Se sentía culpable por algo que había pasado en la gran ciudad y quería olvidarlo, pero no lo iba a hacer. Necesitaba hablar con Quinn urgentemente.

Hola amigo- dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta y abrazando a Kurt fuertemente- hace una semana que no nos vemos.

No puedo creer como aguantamos- dijo el mirándola. Eran amigos hace años. Kurt era la única persona con la que Rachel era del todo sincera, aparte de sus hermanas. Rachel decía que era el amigo gay que todas deseaban tener, pero lo cierto era que lo quería muchísimo y para ella sola.

Es que no sabes lo que…- comenzó Rachel pero sintió que su teléfono vibraba y atendió- ¿Hola? Rachel respondió dubitativamente porque no decía de quien era el numero.

Hola, ¿hablo con la chica mas linda del mundo?- respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono. Rachel sonrió, sabía quien era.

Pensé que me mandarías un mensaje, ¿este es tu numero?- pregunto ella.

Si señorita- contesto Blaine que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro- tengo algo que preguntarte.  
Dime-  
¿Cuándo podemos vernos?-

Quinn tomaba y tomaba agua. Era increíble como cuando quería ir al baño no podía. Miraba la prueba de embarazo y tomaba aire, cuando la tenia en su mano, Brittany entro al baño.

Necesito…- dijo pero al ver lo que tenia en la mano se detuvo- ¿Qué es eso?

¿Sos estúpida?- grito Quinnie- ¿no te enseñaron a golpear antes de pasar?

Cálmate, nunca golpeamos, ya nos conocemos, y ¿Por qué tenes una…?- Quinn le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera continuar.

Cállate- dijo en voz baja.

Brittany, ¿estas en el baño?- pregunto Santana del otro lado de la puerta.

No, estoy yo Santi- contesto Quinn intentando parecer normal- Britt esta abajo.

Gracias- dijo Santana y luego se escucharon los pasos que indicaban que se había ido. Quinn soltó la boca de Brittany.

¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto su hermana.

No lo se- dijo Quinn con tono indiferente.

Escucha, si esto tiene que ver con lo que paso en Nueva York….-

Nada tiene que ver con lo que paso en Nueva York porque nada paso allí, ¿esta claro?- Brittany se asustaba cuando Quinn se convertía de esa manera- y ahora por favor, vete, no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste y déjame hacer esto sola. Si se algo se los contare.  
Brittany se fue, sabiendo que lo que estaba pasando tenía mucho que ver con esa noche en NY…

Algo cambio- decía Rachel mientras hablaba con Kurt.

¿Con que?- pregunto el.

Con las chicas- dijo ella acomodándose- están diferentes.

Deben estar con euforia por el viaje- dijo Kurt queriéndola calmar.

Es que justamente es todo lo contrario a euforia. Quinn es la más cambiada. La conozco mucho y se nota que esta preocupada por algo pero no sé que- Rachel pensaba- y Brittany no tiene la misma chispa que siempre. Algo ocurrió que no nos cuentan.

¿Pudiste hablar con Santana sobre el tema?-

No. No tuve tiempo, todo pasa tan rápido-

Hacete el tiempo y hablen. Tal vez ella sabe algo que tu no- aconsejo el.

No creo. Siempre nos contamos todo- dijo Rachel, luego sonrió y miro a Kurt- extrañaba tus consejos.  
Los dos rieron y se abrazaron, eran buenos amigos.

¿Un karaoke?- dijo el padre luego de que Santana le haya propuesto la idea.

Si, un karaoke. Pasaríamos el tiempo en el verano y haríamos dinero- dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

Esta bien, igual hablare con tu madre-

Gracias- dijo Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

San- dijo la voz de Rachel asomándose- ¿puedes venir?

Claro- dijo ella extrañada pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Brittany le hablo.

Ven Santana- le dijo.

Es que me llamo…- comenzó a decir pero Rachel le hizo seña para que vaya.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Santana cuando estaban en la habitación.

Es sobre Quinn- dijo Brittany sentándose- hay algo mas que importante.

Habla de una vez-

Es que…- Brittany no sabia como contarle- hay una posibilidad de que este embarazada y…

¿Embarazada?- repito Santana abriendo los ojos- Quinn es virgen.

No se si es virgen es que en Nueva York…- Brittany se estaba poniendo nerviosa y al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Qué paso en Nueva York?- pregunto Santana que se estaba preocupando.

No lo se. Hay que preguntarle a ella pero yo le prometí que no le contaría nada del embarazo a nadie-

¿Desde cuando hay secretos entre nosotras?- pregunto Santana molesta.

Desde que hay temas tan complejos- dijo Brittany y continuo- por favor no le cuentes a Rachel, deja que Quinn lo haga.

Esta bien- dijo Santana- ahora yo voy a hablar con Rachel pero tu te encargas de buscar a Quinnie así voy a hablar con ella, ¿entendido?

Claro- dijo Brittany. No sabían si hacían bien pero debían hacer algo.

Rachel caminaba de un lado al otro esperando a Santana. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué querías?- pregunto Santana pretendiendo parecer inocente frente a ella.

Quería hablar sobre Quinn- dijo Rachel sentándose- algo le pasa y me preguntaba si tu sabias algo.

No se nada- dijo ella mecánicamente. Era la primera vez que le mentía a su hermana.

¿Estas segura?- pregunto Rachel- es que esta tan diferente.

Debe ser por el viaje- dijo Santana.

No, le pasa algo mas y necesito que tu me ayudes a descubrirlo- Rachel hablaba con sinceridad y su hermana no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Claro, aunque seguro no es nada- Rachel le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

Estas tan grande- dijo ella.

Es solo un año menos que tú- dijo Santana con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Sabes que te quiero muchísimo?- decía Rachel- y necesito saber todo sobre ustedes porque solo así las puedo proteger.  
Santana sentía que ella decía las cosas a propósito pero Rachel no sospechaba que su hermana le ocultaba algo que cambiaria sus vidas.

Quinn tenía lágrimas en los ojos y caminaba sin rumbo. Iba por la calle y vagaba pensando en la noticia que acababa de recibir. Había ido a unos baños públicos para hacerse el test de embarazo. No estaba segura en su casa. Ahora no sabía que iba a hacer, como iba a hablar con su familia. Con su madre, su padre y sus hermanas que seguramente la apoyarían. Su celular sonaba y sonaba pero ella no atendía. Era una simple niña de 15 años, casi 16 con muchos sueños por cumplir y con una noticia que sentía que le arruinaba la existencia. De la nada, comenzó a ver a alguien muy parecida a ella viniendo, que luego la abrazo. Quinn se dejo y reconoció que era Brittany. Poco a poco fue entrando en si y vio a Santana acercarse.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Santana aunque cuando la vio supo la respuesta. Quinn continuaba con los ojos llorosos pero no lloraba, tenia un nudo en el estomago y ganas de gritar.

Estoy embarazada- fue lo que dijo, y fue un grito para ella. Sintió un alivio al saber que otras personas sabían de eso.  
Brittany y Santana se miraban y sufrían igual que Quinn. Las tres se abrazaron y, como cuando eran niñas, cerraron los ojos pensando que todo estaba bien.

Un nuevo día amaneció. Rachel estaba maquillándose. Era casi medianoche. No había visto que sus hermanas hayan vuelto pero se había olvidado. Estaba enfocada en otra cosa: Blaine. Habían arreglado para encontrarse en un boliche pasada la medianoche. Rachel había optado por un vestuario sensual pero no tan atrevido. Salió con el auto de sus padres, que dormían y emprendió viaje. Cuando llego, se encontró en la puerta con su cita.

Hola- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tanto tiempo- dijo el sonriéndole- ¿entramos?

Claro- asintió ella y los dos entraron. Ambos conocían el boliche, era uno de los más famosos de la ciudad.

No pensé que íbamos a vernos tan rápido- comento el.

No pensé que me llamarías tan rápido- dijo ella.

Bueno- dijo el riendo- tienes razón, yo te llame. Es que, te voy a ser sincero, desde que te vi no pare de pensar en vos.

¿Cómo sé que no le decís eso a todas?- pregunto Rachel acercándose.

Mírate a un espejo y veras que eres diferente a las demás- dijo el acercándose mas.

No se porque no te creo- Rachel era sincera- pero hay algo en ti que me gusta.

Tu me gustas- dijo el, y sin mas la beso apasionadamente. Ella siguió el beso. Sabían como iban a terminar la noche, y les gustaba esa idea.

Quinn, Brittany y Santana estaban despiertas. No podían dormir por la gran noticia. Y discutían sobre que hacer pero no llegaban a ningún lado. Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando Rachel llego.

Buen día- dijo Rachel entrando con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto Santana.

Salí con el chico que conocí en la fiesta, es hermoso y todo un caballero- Rachel hablaba con ilusión. Luego se hizo un silencio, lo cual le pareció raro a ella- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Nada- dijo Santana rápidamente.

Me estas mintiendo- dijo Rachel mirándola- ¿de que hablaban antes de que llegue?

Se lo debemos contar…- dijo Brittany mirando a sus hermanas.

¿Qué me deben contar? Hablen- Rachel ya estaba molesta.

Quinn…- Brittany iba a hablar.

Yo se lo diré- la interrumpió Quinn- estoy embarazada.

¿Cómo?- dijo Rachel sin creer.

¿Quieres que te lo explique con un dibujo?- dijo Quinn algo molesta.

¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad que no nos enteramos?- Rachel estaba enojada y hablaba fuerte- ¿Y cuando pensaban contarme esto?  
Rachel tranquilízate- dijo Santana acercándose pero Rachel la corrió.

¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta- si desde que estas chicas volvieron de Nueva York están cambiadas y yo te…- Rachel se dio cuenta de algo y Santana entendió de que- yo te lo dije. Y tú me dijiste que no sabias nada.

Es que Brittany me dijo que no se lo debía contar a nadie- quiso explicar Santana.

¿Desde cuando nos mentimos entre nosotras?-

Ya basta, ahora este no es el problema, el problema es Quinn- dijo Brittany secándose las lagrimas.

¿Saben que?- dijo Rachel tomando su bolso- si fueron tan capaces de llegar hasta aquí sin mi, van a poder lidiar solas con el tema.  
Rachel se fue dando un portazo, y Brittany, Quinn y Santana quedaron más que desconcertadas.

**Los Reviews son amor.**


End file.
